


SI interns on twitter

by Orwen



Series: Quarantine made me do this [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Gen, How Do I Tag, I QUIT, Multi, Orphans, Other, Protective Peter Parker, Rouge Avengers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twitter, YouTube, bad Steve, check my wattpad out i actually know how to type, i dont do ao3, idk - Freeform, no ships, oneshots?, whats life anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orwen/pseuds/Orwen
Summary: When Peter makes an Intern acc on twitter.. Chaos errupts and the PR is suffering.
Relationships: None
Series: Quarantine made me do this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	SI interns on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Im an idiot to think this was a fun idea... HOW THE HELL DOES AO3 WORK?! IM TO USE TO WATTPAD ALSO @Orwin follow my wattpad ;) i have better stories on there.

onlu draft shiyt not finshed yet sorry XD


End file.
